A New Beginning
by annoyed
Summary: **Chap 5 up!** Plz read and review! You're just going to have to read the story to figure it out! OW/andsomeone then turns into DM/someone
1. The Train Station

Hey! This is my FIRST Harry Potter fan fic EVER! I'm a Hermione/Draco shipper, but I'm also a me/Draco shipper (more like me/Tom Felton) lol jk Any ways this is a Mary Sue-ish type of story. But it's not like ALL the guys are oogling and tripping over each other for her. Got it? Just getting that in your mind. Ok on w/the story...  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Well actually it wasn't stormy at all. Then again it wasn't even night...  
  
Disclaimer: Actually we interrupt this story to bring you a disclaimer cuz you can't write a story w/out someone clamin' you stole someone else's idea. EVERY IDEA is (c) me and the characters are all (c) JK Rowling well 'cept for Ari she's (c) me Yay ME!  
  
"OOO I love that old time rockn' roll! That kinda music just sooths the soul. I'm talking bout," blasted from Arianna's stereo. As she danced in her room using her brush as a mic. Her long, brown frizzy hair all around her head. "ARI! Come on! We're leaving now!" Arianna's mom yelled. "Coming Mom!" She finished brushing her hair and tied it in a bun with elastic and adjusted her glasses. The she went over to her radio and stopped the CD player. "Come on Lilly!" she said to her cat as she motioned for it to get into the carrying case. The green eyed, red (A/N: had an argument w/my friend a while back, but basically if you don't call it red hair than I mean orange) and white tabby cat leapt of her bed and in to the carrier, and turn around smoothly. Arianna picked her wand up of the dresser and closed the door of the carrier. "Come on or we'll be late!" yelled her mother. "I said I was coming, hold your horses mum!" Yelled Arianna as she took one last look at her room, then shut the door. She bounded down the stairs and almost tripped on her dark jeans. "RAWR!" Lilly screamed (A/N: well what does a cat do!?) "Sorry Lil," Arianna apologized. She slipped on her blue and white sneakers, that matched her light blue, shirt that said 100% angel (NOT!). Grabbed her jacket and was out the door. The car rolled away through the streets of London to the station.   
  
She hugged her mum and then her dad and said the good-byes. She walked away with her trunk and Lilly's carrying case on her trolley as her parents wished her good luck at her new school. Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, she wondered what it would look like? Would it be like her old school? Would she be able to find her way around? She had so many questions and doubts. Her parents were sure she would make friends easily, she on the other hand wasn't so sure. They'd moved not just across the country, but to a whole different NEW country! Oh how she missed her friends. The way Chelsea was always dancing' to her CD's and Naddie talking about boys. (A/N: Those are my friends!) She chuckled as she thought about this. They had thrown her a party before she left, even the BOYS showed up. She had gotten so many presents; some little stuffies, a notebook and some make up even some money. She could always count on Preston to give her money. She'd never liked make up. Plus the make up she got didn't really go with her dark skin.  
  
She looked down at her ticket. Platform 9 and 3 quarters. "Hmmmm..." She thought to her self now where would that be? She looked around and saw two boys fighting. "Potter! Watch where you're going!" yelled the blonde haired boy. "Well why don't you!" the other boy with brown hair yelled back. Arianna made her way over to them. "Um, ex-excuse me," she said shyly and the boys emidiatly stopped squabbling and looked at her, "do any of you um, know where, uh..." she looked down at her ticket, "where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?" she looked back up at them. "Oh you must be new," said a read headed woman that had over heard the conversation. "Just run right through there." Arianna wheeled around, "through the wall?" "Why yes dear just go right though there, Harry why don't you go first to show her," the woman smiled and motioned towards the wall. Harry who we all know and love, wich means I dun wanna discribe him, but if I have to. The boy with the Round rimmed glasses ran with his trolly into the wall. Arrianna was amazed. "Well I suppose anything's possible when you're a witch." She was just as shocked as her parents had been. She was muggle born and used to more... well more normal things. She didn't have to run through any walls to get to her old school. "Thank you, uh..." Arianna didn't know her name! "Mrs. Weasly, dear," she said with a warm smile. "Thank you Mrs. Weasly," she replyed finishing her scentance with a smile. Well here we go! She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well whadda' ya think? I guess it's a tad short, only 3 paragraphs. Not Draco and the new girl yet. but it will be eventually. Oh if you were wondering it's 4th year. Can ne one tell me if Oliver Wood was around for Harry's 4th year? I forgot. If he wasn't that ttly throws me off. Well I guess for my purposes I can make him stay as 7th year. But he didn't fail. Any ways.... hoping to get reviews!!! R/R PLZ! second chap will be up soon! 


	2. Many Meetings

Well let's see... how many reviews have I gotten? *Goes and checks* oh wow 3 reviews! Coolies! I'm sry that my stuff seems soooo jumbled up. I do have indents and everything. When I upload it the just well they jumble up! Sry again guys! DO ne of you know how I can keep my indents? Oh and look! No Author's notes! Now on to the story!  
  
She started to run and as she neared the wall she closed her eyes and braced for impact. There was no impact though. She opened one eye then the other and let out a sigh. I made it she thought to her self. She took a deep breath in. Draco had followed right behind her. "Let me help you get on the train," Draco and Harry said at the same time. They glared at each other. "Um... boys?" Arianna said sheepishly. "Fine, we can both help her," Harry said through clenched teeth. She grabbed the case off the top. Lily stirred in her sleep; she had fallen asleep through the boy's argument. The boys lifted her trunk. "Whoa what ya got in here?" Harry asked with a grunt. "Can't take it Potter?" Draco said with a smirk. Arianna hadn't heard the comment Draco had made and just laughed.   
  
They entered the train, Harry leading the way. As he got to the compartment the trio, Hermione, Ron and he usually shared. "You can share a compartment with me and my friends," he said as he opened the door. Ron and Hermione were already sitting there discussing their summer holidays. Harry entered the room with Draco carrying the other side of the trunk. Ron looked up, "What's HE doing here?" he said with disgust. Draco just glared. "He's helping me help the new girl," harry said confusing him self. Arianna stepped through the doorway. Hermione jumped to her feet "ARI!" she screamed. "MIONE! It's so nice to see you!" she said as she gave her friend a warm embrace and sat down.   
  
The boys stood there dumfounded. They knew each other!? "Eh em..." Ron coughed. "Oh sorry," Hermione apologized. "I'm Arianna," she said with a big smile, "and YOU are?" she asked Ron. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasly," he said. "Oh! YOU'RE Ron Weasly?" "Yea what about it?" he answered back. "He's Ron?" she said as she turned to Hermione. "Ari!" Hermione whispered and elbowed Arianna's side. "OW! I mean... I met your mum, she's very nice," she said with a smile. Ron's face turning bright red. Hermione was looking at the floor. Arianna giggled at the sight of this.   
  
She turned to the two boys that had just helped her. "And you two are?" "I'm Harry," he said quickly. She looked him over. Her eyes settled on his forehead. He saw this and pushed his hair away from the mark. "You're... You're Harry Potter!" she said in amazement, "You're the boy who lived!" Harry laughed, "Yup that's me!" and he sat down.   
  
She turned her head to the remaining boy looking him up and down. He was tall, but then again she was pretty short herself, with broad shoulders; for a 14-year-old and platinum blonde hair. She immediately locked on to his eyes. She loved his eyes. They were gray, a stormy gray. They seemed enchanting. In all the letters Hermione had sent her she never mentioned him. Or had she and just forgotten. She tried to put a name to his face. He raised an eyebrow as she looked him over, wondering what she was thinking. he thought. Harry looked back and forth between the two. A smirk creeped on to his face. Arianna stopped staring at his eyes and saw the smirk on his face. She smiled.   
  
"And who might you be?" she asked slyly. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied. She thought back. "Malfoy," she repeated. She gasped remembering who he was now. "He doesn't seem all that bad Mione," she said looking at her friend. "Oh you mentioned me did you, Granger? Put in a good word, eh?" Draco said sarcastically. "That's what you think Ari," she said ignoring his statement. "Arianna's parents are both muggles," Hermione said matter-o-factly. "What's that got to do with any thing?" asked Arianna miffed looking back up at Draco. Draco looked stunned. He'd thought she was beautiful! She was, was... a mud blood. He quickly concealed his shock. But Arianna had seen the slight change in his face. "Well aren't you gonna say it?" Hermione sneered. "Say what?" Draco asked sarcastically, batting his eyelids, trying to act innocent. Draco's cronies, shall we say, had walked up behind him and started laughing. "What you always say!" yelled Hermione getting angrier and angrier. "What, EXCATIALLY does he ALWAYS say?" Arianna asked all the while looking Draco over. "There's no point in saying IT, that rude comment," Hermione spat. Arianna looked around the compartment Harry was looking quite worried, Ron was red as his hair. It looked like he was on the verge of getting up and socking one to Draco.   
  
"Uh.. Why don't we go change into our uniforms?" Arianna said quickly hoping that Hermione would agree. Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out the room. Arianna breathed sigh of relief. She did the same and ran after her. "Get outta here Malfoy!" Ron said, "I can't bear to be in the same with you compartment any more!" Draco walked out with out a word and Harry shut the door. He watched Arianna as she ran down the hall after Hermione.  
  
Arianna eventually caught up to Hermione. "Mione! Wait up!" She hollered. Hermione slowed down. "Argh! He makes me so mad sometimes!" Hermione screamed as she entered the bathroom. "Don't worry about him, he's just a boy," Arianna replied as she followed her in.   
  
Hermione wheeled around and pointed at Arianna said, "YOU like him don't you?" Shocked Arianna replied, "This from the girl that gave my bratty cousin a chance!" "Ha! You like him!" Hermione said victorious. "I-I do NOT like him! I'm just giving him a chance! He doesn't seem that bad! If you'd just tell me what-what he says to you..." she stuttered. "Didn't you see his face when I said your parents were muggles?" Hermione asked. "Wh-what's that got to do with any thing?" Arianna asked slowly. "I was surprised he didn't do the same thing to you that he does to me," Hermione said confused. "Wh-what?" Arianna asked nervously. "Call you a Mud blood!" Hermione screamed. After that neither of the two talked. They changed and walked out of the bathroom in their robes and uniforms.  
  
They returned to their compartment without a word. Harry and Ron looked up at the two as the entered. They were playing chess. A piece slid off the board. "Damn! It's bloody hard to play chess on a train," Ron said as he picked up the pawn. Hermione sat down next to Ron. "You can move your queen there for a check," she commented. Harry looked up at Arianna "So, where are you from?" he asked. "I'm from Canada," she said with a smile as she sat down. "You can move your bishop there for a check mate," she commented. Harry looked at the two. He finally let out a sigh and asked, "What's wrong with you two?" "Oh nothing," they both said. Harry looked out the window. "We're almost there come on Ron we should get changed," Harry said and left the compartment with Ron.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See!? We're starting to see a lil of Draco in action! lol Wonder what will happen next. Well come on! Tell me what you think! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Ok so that's kinda longer ya gotta give me that! R/R plz! I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer. I just kinda get annoyed when ppl write too much and it takes for ever to get to the bottom of the page. 3rd chapter coming soon. Maybe tomorrow, Maybe by the end of today... can't you just wait to find out what happens next? 


	3. Too much Quidditch!

I'm REALLY trying to write longer chaps. but it's hard. *frowns* I'm trying! PLz leave a review after reading this! I'd really like to her what you think or any suggestions you have! Now, on to the story!  
  
Though it was only a few hours before they got to Hogwarts it seemed like ages. Arianna and Hermione said nothing to each other. Arianna felt horrible for doubting her friend. But she felt that she should give Draco a chance. The last few hours were spent silent with Ron and Harry making little jokes or trying or start a conversation every now and then. Every now and then friends would drop by and Arianna would get aquatinted with them. As soon as they would leave the compartment would be plunged back in to silence.  
  
Arianna looked out the window. Harry and Ron were talking about the World Cup. "Shhh!" Hermione whispered suddenly as she pointed to the compartment next to them. Ron and Harry quieted down. They strained to hear over the noises of the train on the track. "Father was considering sending me to Durmstrang," a voice said as if he was showing off, "He knows the head master. Well you know his opinion of Dumbledore. He's such a Mudblood-lover," he said with a hint of disgust in his voice. At this Arianna gasped. "Unfortunately Mother didn't like the idea of me going to a school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line then Hogwarts about the Dark arts. They actually LEARN about them, not just this defense rubbish they insist on teaching HERE..." the voice continued.   
  
"So he thinks he would have been better off at Durmstrang, does he?" Hermione said angrily. "I wish he HAD gone, then wouldn't have had to put up with him." "He's not all," Arianna stopped in the middle of her sentence. Harry and Ron took a deep breath in as she said the words. Fearing Hermione would blow her top any second now. She thought about what she had just heard. "I-I guess you were right Hermione," She said apologetically and looked down. "You were right as well," Hermione said, "you'd never met him. I guess I would have given him a chance as well if I were you."  
  
Arianna looked up and smiled "Friends?" "Friends," Hermione agreed. Harry and Ron let out a big sigh as the two friends embraced. "Durmstrang's another Wizarding School?" said Harry. "Yes," said Hermione, "and it's got a HORRIBLE reputation. According to 'An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe', it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts." "I think I've heard of it," Ron said vaguely. "Where's the school located?" asked Arianna, "Like, what country is it in?' "Well, nobody knows, do they?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Er- why is that?" Harry asked. "Well you see, there's traditionally been a lot of rivalry." Hermione started. "Like a feud," Arianna cut in, "between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have concealed their locations." "Exactly," Hermione said. "They conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their 'secrets'," said Hermione matter-o-factly.  
  
Ron stared to laugh, "Durmstrang has got to be just as big as Hogwarts! How are you supposed to hide a school that bloody big!?" "But Hogwarts 'is' hidden," Hermione said in surprise, "everyone knows THAT." "Eh em," Arianna interrupted, "Not everyone reads about the history of their school." "Well when a muggle looks at the school it just looks like an old ruin with a sign over the entrance reading 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE'."  
  
"So Durmstrang and Beuxbatons would look like ruins to a muggle as well?"  
  
"Who knows," said Hermione, shrugging, "It could have a Muggle repelling charm on it like at the World Cup."  
  
"Judging by the names I'd guess the Beauxbaton's are from France;" "Oh you're a genius Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione decided to ignore his remark and kept going. "Or their founder was French and I suspect Durmstrang is somewhere in the far North, somewhere very cold. They've got fur capes as a part of their uniforms," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
Ron sighed. "By now I could have pushed Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... too bad his mother likes him." Arianna looked at him disapprovingly. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walked into the compartment. "We heard there was a new girl and we came to meat her," Dean said as he sat down next to Arianna. "I'm Dean and this is Seamus," he said putting a hand out for Arianna to shake. "I'm Arianna," she said as she shook his hand, "Pleased to meat you."  
  
Seamus was wearing his Ireland rosette. The magic seemed to be wearing off, though it still squeaked "Troy! Mullret! Moran!"  
  
About fifteen minuets into the conversation about the world cup Arianna decided to leave for a while. "I'll be right back," she said as she got up to leave. She walked past Neville on her way out and headed down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
She went down the train to see if there was a compartment that was free. She came to the end of the section of the part of the train. She opened the compartment door and stepped in. Amazingly no one was in there. She sat down and started to think about Draco. He seemed nice. Well nice enough in person, or was he just being nice to her? She started to sing to herself.  
  
A figure appeared at the doorway. "What a beautiful voice." he said. "Ahh!" she screamed as she turned to face the figure. The boy walked in and stood over her. "What are you doing here?" she asked cowering in his shadow. "I was just about to ask the same thing," He said with a smirk on his face, "So... what are you doing in my compartment?" and he sat down. she thought to herself.   
  
Arianna giggled. His pants went up to the top of his socks when he sat down. "What?" he asked, "What are you laughing at?" "When's your birthday?" she asked. "Uh why?" he asked. "So I can get you a new pair of pants," Arianna replied. He laughed a deep cheerful laugh. "So what are you doing in my compartment any ways?" he said getting back to his question. "Oh, I was in here to think. I was with some of my friends, Hermione and Harry and Ron." "Ah Harry, a very good Quidditch player." He sighed. "Argh!" Arianna shouted. "What?" He said startled by her brief, one word, outburst. "I'm in here to NOT hear about Quidditch! I keep hearing about it! What is it!?" "You don't know what Quidditch is?" He asked amazed. "Nope no idea," she said matter-o-factly. "Are you a first year? or have muggle parents?" He inquired. "Uh... I'm a fourth year, my parents are muggles and I transferred from Canada." Arianna told him. "Oh, well shall I tell you about the game?" "Judging by the fact that everyone here at this school talks about Quidditch I guess I'm going to find out any ways." she said.   
  
"Well I was the caption of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he said and smiled as he remembered the last few years when Harry had joined the team. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y all the way! Even without the victories he still loved the game. "Whadda' ya mean was?" Arianna asked, snapping him out of his memories. "I'm 18 now I graduated last year," he said. "Well why are you here?" Arianna asked. "It's a surprise," he said and winked. Arianna giggled. He certainly was charming for a guy that seemed to be obsessed with Quidditch. If only she was eighteen. "Well are you going to tell me about Quidditch or not?" Arianna asked getting back to the conversation, "and would you tell me what in the lords name is a Wronsky Feint ". He laughed yet again, "Of course." He told her all about Quidditch and what a Wronsky Feint was. He really loved the game. He even told her a few stories about the games he had played in, VERY enthusiastically.   
  
"So it's like basketball except in the air and lil balls trying to hit you?" Arianna asked at the end of his explanation and stories. "I guess so... if I even knew what basket ball was..." he replied. She explained about basketball. It was a fairly simple muggle sport compared to Quidditch, but somehow the boy found it confusing. By the end of their conversation they were laughing. She looked out the window and saw a big hill and on top of that hill was a castle and there was a forest on the edges. The sky was starting to darken; it looked as if it was going to rain soon. "Is that Hogwarts?" She gasped. "Yep, good 'ol Hogwarts," he sighed to himself.   
  
"Well I guess I should be going now," Arianna said as she got up to leave, "See you later... uh... uh... what's your name?" "My name's Oliver, Oliver Wood," he said. "Well thanks for telling me about Quidditch and what a Wronsky Feint is," and with that she turned to leave. Oliver pointed his wand. The door locked. Arianna spun around. "Hold on!" Oliver said. Arianna looked scared. He saw the look on her face and he smiled. A warm smile. He laughed again. Arianna thought. She looked even more scared now. He stepped over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," he said softly "I just wanted to know what your name is, it was just a joke." Arianna sighed with relief, "My name is Arianna, Arianna Rutherford." He unlocked the door and she left. She headed to the other end of the train to her compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Wow," Neville said enviously as Ron pulled out his miniature figure of Viktor Krum. Then he tipped it into Neville's pudgy hand.  
"We saw him right up close," Ron said. "We were in the top box-"  
  
"For the first and last time in your life Weasly"  
  
Malfoy appeared in the doorway with Crabbe and Goyle. Evidently they had heard the conversation through the compartment door. Wich Arianna had left ajar when she left. "Don't remember asking you to join us," Harry said coolly.  
  
"Weasly... what is THAT?" said Malfoy, pointing at a cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it. Ron made to stuff the robes out of site, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled. "Look at this!" said Malfoy holding Ron's robes and turning around to show them to Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasly you weren't thinking of wearing these were you?" Arianna walked up behind him and snatched the robes as she entered the compartment. "These robes are perfectly fine." she said holding them out, inspecting them. "A little old, I could fix this for you, take the collar off and make the robes a different colour, Ron," she said and handed them to Ron.  
  
"So... going to enter Weasly?" asked Draco. Crabbe and Goyle stood there open mouthed as did Seamus, Dean and the rest of the people in the compartment. Had she just snatched something from Malfoy and contradicted him? And did he just continue without a rude word to lash back at her? "Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" Draco said annoyed. "Enter what?" Arianna asked. "I suppose you're going to enter Potter," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Either tell us what you're talking about or leave." Hermione said. "You don't know?" Draco said. "What if we don't?" Arianna said getting up. She was eye to eye with him now. Or at least she was looking up at him and he was looking down at her. She stared at him trying to figure out why he hated Hermione and everyone else. Why did everyone hate him. Draco broke the stare, turned around and walked out of the compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I personally think that was a pretty good chapter. Plus it was alot longer. I had to look back in the book to check and recheck. *sigh* This story is going places I never intended. I guess I like how it's going. So plz review! I really wanna know how you like it? I wanna know your opinions, even suggestions on how the story should go! I may use them. I know I'm going to have writer's block some time. I right mini Oli? Oliver: I guess so... Plz dun call me that. *grumble* lol R/R plz! 


	4. The Sorting Hat

Hey! 4th chap! I'm on a roll! I just got sooooo many ideas at the moment! Rutherford... Hmpf.. stupid. Well that's the best I could think of. Sorry if this chap is short. I'm staring to forget the story. I'm going to have to go back and read some of the story. Any way on to the story!  
  
They walked off the train. Everyone piled out on the platform. Arianna looked around she saw Lavender, who had stopped off to say hello, and there was Dean and Seamus. She spotted out Draco and a few other people in the crowd. She followed Harry, Ron and Hermione through the crowd of people. They headed towards a rather large man with a scruffy beard and hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. "Hi Hagrid," Harry said cheerfully. "Hullo Harry," he said in return.  
  
"OLIVER!" Yelled two boys as they ran through the crowd. "Didn't you graduate last year?" Oliver laughed and hugged the two boys. "It's great to see you again," one said. "Come on! Lets walk as you tell us why you're here," said the other and the three walked off. "I can see the family resemblance Ron," Hermione laughed. "Shut up," Ron mumbled.  
  
"All the first years please come with me," Hagrid announced. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arianna started to move towards the carriages. He pulled out a piece of paper and read from it, "Would an Arianna Rutherford follow me as well?"  
  
"What?" Arianna said, her eyes wide open. "You get to go for the boat ride with the first years," Hermione said. "Boat ride with the FIRST years!?" exclaimed Arianna in horror. "Ya and there's a giant squid in the lake," Ron added. "Giant SQUID?" she was even more horrified than before. "Ok let me get this straight. I hafta go across a like inhabited by a giant squid, and lord only knows what else is in there, with the first years?" "Basically, ya," Ron said, quite enjoying this. "FIRST years?" she screamed walking away with the group of eleven year- olds. "What's with her?" Harry asked. "Doesn't like many people that are younger than her. 'Specially the cute ones, says they're conspiracies," Hermione answered matter-o-factly. (inside joke) "Weird one she is," Ron said shaking his head. "That's why she's my friend," Hermione said with a smirk and walked off.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Arianna walked up the stairs sopping wet, she was boiling with anger. She hadn't fallen in, but instead it had started to rain. She pulled out her wand and said a few words. As she said the last word she was immediately dry. She continued up the stairs as a first year asked if she would like to pet his worm. She looked at him in disgust and glared.  
  
They crowded around a huge oak door and Hagrid knocked 3 times on the door. The door swung open at once and a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid," she said.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said eyeing the crowd. Arianna was a foot taller than most of the first years and stood out of the crowd. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly. You will first be sorted into your houses." She continued with the same speech that she recited every year. "Miss Rutherford?" Professor McGonagall said, "You will be at the head of the line since you are a fourth year and Professor Dumbledore would like to make and announcement about you." "Oh and I thought she was just extremely tall for her age," said boy near by. "We obviously know what house you're going to be in, ya lil rat," Arianna sneered.  
  
Arianna stepped to the front of the line. The doors parted. Arianna looked around. It was just as Hermione had described it. A long hall lit with thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall there was another long table where the teachers sat. On the tables sat gold goblets and plates for the start of term banquet. Arianna looked up; the ceiling had been enchanted to look like a starry night sky.  
  
She looked around at all the other students. All these faces looking at her made her even more nervous. Arianna looked for familiar faces. She settled her eyes on Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry waved and Ron gave her the thumbs up. Hermione mouthed 'good luck.' She looked at the table at the head of the hall. On one side sat Hagrid. For a man of that size he certainly got to that table pretty quick she thought to her self not realizing the time that had passed. Oliver sat at the table as well. Oh, so he came back to be a teacher she thought to her self. Oliver caught her eye and winked.  
  
In the middle of the table, in a large gold chair, sat a man with half moon glasses, a crooked nose and long slivery flowing hair, beard and moustache. That must be the head master. Professor Dumbledore she thought. He sat there in the shining candlelight stroking his beard. He was wearing the most magnificent robes she had ever seen; deep green embroidered with gold stars and moons.  
  
"Looks like they haven't found a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said as she looked at the teacher's table. "Unless Oliver is gonna be our new teacher," said Ron. "I find that VERY unlikely, Ron." Hermione replied.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and tapped on his goblet. "Excuse me," he said to the whole hall. Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to face him. "I would like to make a brief announcement before the sorting is to begin," he said with a slight pause, "We have a new student, Arianna Rutherford. She will be joining the fourth years," he said as he looked down at Arianna. "I trust you will make her feel welcome". And Professor Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up a few steps to a stool with a hat on it. Arianna stared at it. So did everyone else. It was silent, for a moment. Then a tear near the brim opened, wide like a mouth, and started to sing:  
  
'A thousand years or more ago,  
  
When I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen.  
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
  
They hatched a daring plan  
  
To educate young sorcerers  
  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
  
Now each of these four founders  
  
Formed their own house, for each  
  
Did value different virtues  
  
In the ones they had to teach.  
  
By Gryffindor the bravest were  
  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
  
For Ravenclaw the cleverest  
  
Would always be the best;  
  
For Hufflepuff hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission  
  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
  
Loved those of great ambition.  
  
While still alive they did divide  
  
Their favorites from the throng,  
  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
  
When they were dead and gone?  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
The founders put some brains in me  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
  
I've never yet been wrong,  
  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
  
And tell where you belong!'  
  
The great hall rang with applause as the song finished. "That wasn't the same song as the one it sang when it sorted us," Harry said as he clapped. "Sings a new song every year," Ron said, "Probably spends all year making up a new song for next year. Must be boring to be a hat."  
  
Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a long scroll. "When I call your name you will come up here, sit on the stool and put on the hat." she said, "When the hat announces your house you will go to the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall pointed out the tables.  
  
"Usually we'd go in alphabetical order, but we will sort you first Arianna," Professor McGonagall said and looked down at her. Arianna walked up a few steps and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm," said a voice in her ear. "Where to put you?" "I would like to be put in the same house as my friend, Hermione Granger, if you don't mind," Arianna whispered to the hat. The hat laughed at this. "With your friend in Gryffindor? Well that diction is up to you." "What do you mean?" Arianna asked. "Do you have what it takes to be in Gryffindor?" the hat stated. "I- I don't know," Arianna said confused. "Well you certainly are smart, maybe Ravenclaw would suit you best. Then again you are VERY competitive." Arianna laughed as she remembered when she had broken her collarbone just trying to tag some one in capture the flag.  
  
"Maybe Slytherin would suit you best. You have a pure heart though." the hat said. "Huh?" "I know you've done your share of things, but you're pure heart will come of use in the future." The sorting hat had her VERY confused at this point. What in bloody hell was THAT supposed to mean? "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Arianna got up and walked over to the table with a confused look on her face. The shouts and yells welcoming the new Gryffindor were heard through out the hall. As people shook her hand and Hermione hugged her she kept thinking of what the Sorting Hat had said. Of all things she never thought she'd have a PURE HEART. All though... she thought to herself. Having a pure heart isn't a BAD thing right?  
  
Draco scowled as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He was hoping she would be sorted into Slytherin. Now what would he do?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah! You're not gonna know if I don't tell you! Blah! Do you vant to kno? blah! vell you ppl had better review damnit! blah! review! blah! I dun care if you flame me! blah! I just vant reviews! blah! Or I'll sick my chibi vampire Olli on you! Blah! Chibi Oliver: I told you not to call me that! blah! *grumble* 


	5. Theif

I would like to say to the person that was on SSJ Ryo-Ohki's account that you are a very very mean person. Have your opinions all you want, but this is my story, I can have Hermione hug whoever she wants. Go read other stories if you want just don't come and freak out at me. Any ways. Flames you ppl give me or not I don't care. If you ppl haven't noticed SHE HAS FRIGGIN MOVED TO LONDON! I know the only way to be able to go to the school is if she lives in Ireland or England. Do you ppl think I haven't read the book? I'm venting. To those of you that have liked or kept reading the story keep reading plz. Venting is normal. *sigh* thank you. You ppl want her to be unhappy? I can do that. Think unhappy thoughts. Not popular. Unhappy. I can do that. Outcast. I personally like my story so UP YOURS! : p *cough* I mean So it doesn't matter what you think! Ha! erm... ya. Oh and I accept your apology SSJ Ryo-Ohki's. Now on to the rest of the story.  
  
The students had a week before classes started. After finding out that about the Triwizard tournament the school was buzzing with rumors and talk. Arianna sat in the common room with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry and Ron were talking, yet again, about Quidditch. "So do you have a swim team... wait there's no pool," Arianna said, "Is there anything to do here besides Quidditch?" "Don't even think about muggle sports," said Hermione. "Right, so you don't have a choir or any thing like that? A chess club maybe?" Arianna asked. "You're not that desperate are you?" Hermione said, "Well I don't know but Katie, Alicia and Angelina have a band... group... uh thing. I'm not quite sure what it is... or what it's called for that matter."  
  
"Has any one seen my remeberall?" Neville said looking panicky. Neville's toad jumped on to Arianna's lap. "Ah! Get it off me!" She screamed and stood up quickly. A glass ball fell out of her pocket. Neville bent down and picked up his rememebrall. "You took my rememebrall!" he said and snatched his frog away from Arianna. "What!?" Arianna said, still shocked, "I-I didn't take anything!"  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
They four of them headed down for lunch. When they got there Arianna sat next to Ron and Lavender and across from Hermione and Harry. "Has anyone seen bracelet?" asked Lavender. "Maybe Arianna would know," Neville said and glared. "But I didn't take your rememebrall," Arianna started. "Just empty your pockets," Neville said. "That's quite a change in personality," Hermione whispered.  
  
Arianna emptied her cloak pockets. A few candy wrappers, some papers with names and phone numbers written on them. Arianna sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" Neville asked. He was so sure she had it. "Uh.." Arianna said and put her hands back in her pockets. She felt around. "Oh, one last thing," she said and set a gold chain on the table. "But-I-I how'd that get. I swear I didn't take it!" Arianna sputtered as Lavender snatched her bracelet up from the table. "If you didn't take it how'd it get into your pocket? Huh?" said Lavender. "I-I don't know" Arianna said. Maybe I should have been sorted into Slytherin, but I STILL don't know how those got in my pockets Arianna thought to herself.  
  
"Wow look at that! A dishonest Gryffindor!" said a girl from Slytherin. "Oh great a female version of Draco," Arianna mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" snapped the girl, "you must not know who I am." "Oh please do enlighten me," Arianna said in a sarcastic tone. The girl glared, "I'm Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"And I should care, why?" Arianna said. "You're just digging your self deeper and deeper in to the pit you've already dug for yourself," she said and walked away. "What's up her's?" Arianna said and sat back down. She looked around the table. No one was smiling at her. "I guess I'd better go," she said quietly. Arianna got up from the table. She started to walk off. She made one last effort, "I really don't know how your bracelet got into my pocket, Lavender." but her effort had fallen on deaf ears. Arianna walked out of the great hall.  
  
I guess I might as well look around she thought, There's nothing else left to do Arianna went through the halls looking through classrooms. She stopped every once in a while to say hi and help the teachers. She eventually found herself up in a tower that looked like it wasn't used for any classes. She decided to sit there and think things over. Why couldn't her father have stayed in Canada?  
  
Her first two days at Hogwarts were worse than she could have ever imagined. I wonder how my friends are doing she thought to herself. There's nothing to do here. I have to wallow in my self-pity and drown in my thoughts. Quidditch is canceled; I could have at least tried out for that. There's not another team to try out for. No debate club or anything. I wish I could trade places with any one in this castle or back in Canada In the end Arianna began to sing again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway and clapped. "Ah!" Arianna screamed. Ok... I've just screamed Ah for the what? 3rd time in this story? I wish people at this school would stop scaring me! Wait a minute! Every time I said Ah! Some guy tried to hit on me! AHHHH! It's professor Dumbledore. (Sry got carried away... I'm going to leave that in there lol) She turned around to see Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore" "That was wonderful singing," he said, "here I brought this for you. I hear you are quite the musician." "Thank you, Professor," Arianna said and took the guitar. She strummed the guitar to see if it was tuned. "Perfect" she said with a smile. "Maybe your music will take your mind off your problems." Professor Dumbledore said. Arianna sat there confused. How would he know? she thought. "Well I shall be going now," Professor Dumbledore said, "see you at dinner." And with that he walked out of the tower.  
  
After awhile Arianna walked back to the Gryffindor tower with her new treasure. She entered the common room; there was no one in there. The whole place was disserted. They must be at dinner she thought. She walked up the stairs to her room that she shared with Lavender and Hermione and Pavarti. Arianna put the guitar in her trunk and walked down to the great hall for dinner.  
  
When she got there all eyes were upon her. Or at least that's how it felt. She made her way to her seat. When she sat down. Ron and Lavender scootched away from her leaving a gap around her. Hermione shot Ron a look of disapproval. She turned back to Arianna and said, "So, where have you been all day?" Arianna looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione hadn't even come to look for her and now she was asking where she was. Arianna got up, "You two can move back to where you were," and with that she walked out of the great hall.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%##%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
The next day she woke up starving. Maybe going to bed without dinner wasn't such a good idea. Arianna got dressed in a hurry and ran down stairs to the great hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione weren't there yet. There weren't any Gryffindor 4th years there except for Harry. Only the 1-3rd and 5-7th years. Probably plotting against me Arianna thought. "Hullo, Harry," she said and started to eat her breakfast. Harry thought about telling Arianna what the others were up to, but in the end Arianna got up and left before he could.  
  
After breakfast she decided to go get her guitar and sit by the lake. Arianna walked up to the Gryffindor tower. Seamus ran into the common room yelling, "She's here!" She said, "Diagnose," and the portrait swung open. Arianna stepped in and looked around. You could tell they were doing something and didn't want her to know. Arianna looked up as if she was talking to God. Great they're plotting against me aren't they? I was only joking! Thanks a lot god... Arianna thought and looked back down. Arianna looked around the room. Hermione tried to hide behind a chair. "Great! My only friend in the school is against me!" Arianna yelled and walked up to her room.  
  
Arianna got her guitar and walked out of the common room without a look back. She walked down to the lake and sat underneath a tree. A ball of paper came hurdling through the air. Arianna's hand immediately went up. She caught the ball and threw it back in the direction it came from. "Ow," said a familiar voice. Arianna looked over and saw Oliver, rubbing his arm, and a girl a bit shorter than him walking over.  
  
"Too bad we don't have Quidditch this year," said the girl thoughtfully, "looks like she's make a good keeper." "Yea following in Oliver's footsteps," Arianna said sarcastically. "Yes... footsteps... me," Oliver said. The girl rolled her eyes. "Does he go to his 'happy place' EVERY time Quidditch is mentioned?" Arianna said. The girl laughed, "Ya, filled with snitches and quaffles. Quidditch cups. No girls though."  
  
The girl elbowed Oliver's side. " Back, back! Go back Angelina! Huh? What?" Oliver said coming back to reality. Arianna giggled. "Well are you going to introduce me to her or not?" the girl asked. "Oh ya. Katie Arianna, Arianna Katie." "Hey..." Katie said, "she looks alot like Angelina." "Hm..." Oliver said, "I didn't notice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Wow yet again the same thing happened to this story... sry for not posting. PLz comment 


End file.
